1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decorative article and a timepiece.
2. Background Technology
In the metal materials such as titanium material, stainless steel, or the like that are used for exterior components for timepiece, the hardness of these materials is low so that in the environment of use in the market, the aforementioned materials have had problems in that the surface is easily scratched and the aesthetic appearance is significantly degraded by long term use.
In order to resolve such problems, the present inventors have developed the surface treatment technology and it has been used in the market to prevent a surface from scratching (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In the aforementioned Patent Document 1, TiCN as a cured coating was formed on the substrate composed of titanium or stainless steel so as to improve the hardness. In order to maintain luster aesthetics as a decorative article, titanium, platinum, palladium, indium, or the like was formed on the cured coating.
Japanese Patent No. 3642427 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.